To Find Where You Belong
by NyanNyanMeow
Summary: Matthew Williams wakes up on a field with a yellow note sticking out of his pocket. "Visit 7 human embodiments of 7 different countries to find out where you belong." Now, Matthew has to find these countries so he can find his home, in only the time-span of a month.
1. Chapter 1

Matthew Williams woke up to a sudden cold gust of wind. He looked around drowsily and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He was lying on a green field that didn't look like it contained anything because of the darkness of the night that was surrounding him. Matthew slowly stood up and stretched his legs. He noticed he was still wearing his tattered, faded jeans and his red jumper that was two sizes too big for him. That was when he saw the yellow piece of paper sticking out of his jeans pocket. He grabbed it and slowly opened the crumbled piece of paper.

"Visit 7 of the human embodiments of 7 different countries to find out where you belong." Matthew read the messy writing out loud.

Embodiments of countries? What was it talking about? Was there such a thing as countries in the form of people? If that was the case, would that mean they were immortal? But, how is this supposed to help me get home… Or wherever I belong?

All of these questions were running through his head. After a while of thinking and deciding it would be better to trust the note, Matthew saw a few rays of sunlight drift over the horizon. He then noticed an airport not far off.

"Well… How fortunate," Matthew muttered to himself and walked briskly towards the airport.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Before getting on the plane, Matthew had found a passport in his jacket pocket. Choosing a flight from Australia to England, London he boarded the plane. Once the plane took flight he immediately fell asleep.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

The feel of a phone vibrating against Matthew's leg aroused him from his sleep.

Matthew turned on his phone and saw a text from an unknown number.

"If you don't find out where you belong by the end of this month then there is no hope for you to find out your purpose on this world." Matthew read the note quietly to himself.

Come to think of it, he didn't know what the date even was. Looking on his phone Matthew was shocked to find that it didn't hold a date.

"Excuse me, ma'am?" Matthew quietly asked the passing flight attendant.

"Yes?"

"Do you happen to know the date, today?"

"Why yes! It is the 1st of December, of course!" She exclaimed.

"Thankyou…" Matthew muttered, but she didn't hear him since she was already at the other end of the cabin, talking to another passenger.

After a while, Matthew managed to go back to sleep and not long after woke up in the rainy city of London.


	2. That Drunk British Man

Passing Buckingham Palace Matthew noticed a drunk man trying to talk to one of the Royal Guards. Surprisingly no one even glanced his way, as if it was a daily recurrence.

Getting closer to the man, Matthew noticed that he was blonde with green eyes and had every thick eyebrows.

"Um… Excuse me, sir? Are you okay?" Matthew timidly asked the drunk.

"Flying Mint Bunny? Is that you?" The British man asked looking up at the sky. Okay, this guy is either seriously drunk or drunk and crazy.

"Sir, are you alright?" Matthew asked again, hoping the man would notice him.

"Oh, 'ello. Come to think of it. I ain't!" The British man yelled, finally noticing Matthew.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No."

Matthew was shocked at this answer. "B-B-But! You're drunk! You can't stay out here, you could hurt yourself!"

"But, if I let you take me home how would I know if you are going to stalk me… Or-or, you could be like that bloody French frog!" The man was now extremely slurring his words, causing Matthew to worry.

After a while of convincing Mattie finally convinced the drunk man to let him take him home. So, at the moment they were in a cab heading towards the man's house.

"So, what are you doing here? You don't sound British… Is that an American accent?" The man wasn't slurring as much anymore.

"I'm not American, eh." Actually, Matthew didn't know where he was from. The first thing he could remember was waking up in the field.

"Well, what's your name?"

"Ah, my name is Matthew. Matthew Williams. What is yours, eh?"

"Arthur Kirkland…" He muttered glancing out the window. Then Arthur started muttering to himself, with what Matthew could pick up it sounded like he was having a conversation with himself.

"Uh, excuse me, sir?" The cab driver whispered to Matthew. "Is your friend okay?"

Unfortunately, Arthur heard this.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ME! I'M THE UNITED BLOODY KINGDOM AND I CAN HOLD MY LIQUOR BETTER THAN YOU ANY DAY!" Arthur then tried to stand up in the cab, but ended up hitting his head and falling unconscious.

Wait… Did he just say he was the United Kingdom? Did that me he was… England?

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Finding the key from Arthur's pocket, Matthew unlocked his door and pulled the unconscious man into the house, laying him on the lounge.

Mattie sighed, he didn't know it was going to be this easy. But, he had a feeling it would get harder later on. He was lucky he even found personification of England in the big city of London.

So, now what did he have to do? The boy glanced around the room, nothing to do but wait for the man to wake up…

**A/N**

**Hello! I am sorry for the short chapters. I promise the following chapters will be much longer!**

**Just so you guys know, it won't be easy for Mattie to convince sober Iggy to tell him that he actually is the human embodiment of England, so that will take at least a quarter/half of the next chapter.**

**So, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! Please review! :3**


	3. England?

Matthew woke to a loud groaning coming from the kitchen. He started panicking when he saw Arthur was gone from the lounge. Slowly getting up he walked over to the kitchen and saw a large blanket moving.

"Arthur?" Matthew whispered getting closer to the groaning blanket.

"Arghh… Shut up you bloody git! Your too loud!" Arthur hissed from under the blanket. "I'm never drinking ever again…"

"England?" The person under the blanket stopped moving. Arthur slowly moved his head out of the blanket and looked at the violet-eyed boy.

"How did you…" But Arthur trailed off remembering his drunk episode.

"I was actually wondering if you could help me with something." Matthew whispered pulling out the note in his pocket and the text on this phone. Arthur got to his feet and walked over to the boy and read the note and text.

"7 human embodiments of countries? To find where you belong? Well…" Arthur looked up at Matthew. "Looks like you have found one of them." Arthur handed the phone and note back to the boy and shook his hand.

"As you know, I'm England. So, you need to find the other 6 nations in a month?" Matthew nodded. "Well, I can help you by giving you the addresses of 6 other countries."

Arthur walked out of the kitchen and out into the hallway, Matthew quickly followed after him. The Brit opened a door and walked over to a desk in the room. Grabbing a notebook he ripped out a page and wrote a couple addresses each under a countries name.

Germany, Norway, China, Russia, France and America.

"Sorry, chap. They are the only countries that I have the addresses of. Oh, and I'm sorry that I had to give you the bloody frog's address." England looked at Matthew with apologetic eyes.

"Frog?"

"Aah, France. He is a bloody pervert. Especially when he is around Prussia and Spain."

With that England led him to the door and handed Matthew the note with the addresses.

"Thank you, England. I really appreciate the help." Matthew gave Arthur a small, kind smile.

"No problem. I hope we run into each other again soon. Oh, and be careful of Russia!" Matthew nodded and walked out of the house.

"And you have to come around again to try some of my famous scones!" England waved to Matthew as the boy sat in the cab.

Little did Matthew know that the scones were famous, but not in a good way.

The cab drove away to the nearest airport so Matthew could board his trip to Russia.

**A/N.**

**I also forgot something in the other chapters *sweatdrop***

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters just the plot! **

**Also, I am sorry for the short chapters. I am going to make a goal that each chapter from now on has to at least reach 1,000 words. These 3 chapters have just been like fillers, but now I know what I'm actually doing with the story so the chapters will be longer from now on.**

**Until next time! I will try and update tomorrow!**


	4. Marry me, big brother!

**I do not own Hetalia or the characters, just the plot.**

**This story is awesomely approved by Prussia!**

Arriving in the cold land of Moscow, Russia, Matthew looked at the winter wonderland. He wrapped his woolly coat around himself tighter. Walking to the address that was on the slip of paper that England gave him, Matthew arrived at a mansion. His eyes widened at the size of the house, he could only imagine to think how it looked inside.

Remembering what England said,

"Be careful of Russia!"

Matthew hesitantly knocked on the door, not a second later the door slowly opened. A small boy that looked around 15 was standing in the doorway shaking slightly.

"H-Hello?" The boy asked, his voice nearly as quiet as Matthew's.

"Uh, hello. My name is Matthew. I was wondering if Russia was here?" The boy's eyes widened further and Matthew noticed he had started shaking even more.

"Y-Yes… Please c-come in." The boy stepped aside letting Matthew in. "M-My name is Raivis, but you can j-just call me Latvia."

"Thank you La-" But before Matthew could finish talking a tall man with blonde hair and glasses walked into Matthew. The man didn't apologise though, he immediately saw Latvia and yelled, "LATVIAAAAAAA!"

"Estonia, p-please be quiet. W-We don't want to m-make Mr. Russia angry." Latvia said with wide eyes.

"Aah! What's going on? Mr. Russia is very angry, he wants to see you straight away Latvia." Fear was seen in Latvia's eyes.

"Okay, thank you for telling me, Lithuania."

Grabbing Matthews coat sleeve, the small boy pulled Mattie further into the house. Opening a door that led to a study, Latvia hesitantly stepped inside pulling Matthew with him.

"M-Mr. Russia? You wanted to see me?"

A large man standing next to a window looking at a tall vase of sunflowers replied. "Yes, Latvia. I wanted to know why you invited this person into my house without my permission."

"S-Sorry sir. He said he wanted to see you."

"Did he now? Well, you can leave, let me talk to him." Latvia immediately left the room, Matthew could hear his footsteps walk down the hall and it wasn't hard to hear Estonia yell, "LAVTIAAAAAA!"

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Russia looked over at Matthew, a creepy smile plastered on his face.

"I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"And what would that be?"

Matthew took out the crumpled note from his pocket and pulled the text up on his phone, handing it to Russia.

"I don't understand this... How am I suppose to help you? I have never seen you-" Suddenly, the sound of the front door bursting off of it's hinges came from further down the hall and someone call, "Big Brooooooother~"

"What is she doing here?!" Grabbing Matthew's arm, Russia threw Matthew into the cupboard on the other side of the room and stepped into it himself.

"Big Broooooother~ Where are you? Let us become one, Big Broooother~" The voice of a girl was at the study door. Soft footsteps entered the room and stopped in front of the cupboard. Matthew heard the door knob slowly turning and the door opened slightly.

Russia was shaking and Matthew wasn't looking forward to what was on the other side of the door. Before the door could be opened any further, Matthew heard someone yell from the down the hall.

"Russia! What did you do to Shinatty-chan, aru?!"

The girl walked out of the study.

"Who are you? Have you came to take big brother from me?"

"No! Why would I want Russia, aru? I just want my Shinatty-chan back, aru!"

While the two voices continued arguing, Matthew and Russia had crept out of the cupboard and were looking at the scene in the hallway.

A chinese man holding a wok was standing at the door, while a girl wearing a dress with long hair and a bow on her head stood closer to the study.

"You are not allowed anywhere near big brother! Leave or you will regret coming here!" The girl yelled pulling out a knife from her dress. Matthew gulped hoping the man would leave so things wouldn't get bloody.

"I'm not leaving without Shinatty-chan, aru!" The chinese man lifted his wok above his head and ran at the girl, "Aiyaaaaah!"

At the same time, the girl ran at him with her sharp knife raised.

Just before the girl reached the Chinese man, the wok slammed down and the floor boards broke causing the girl to trip and fly past the man, out the door. She landed face first in the snow, Russia quickly ran past Matthew and the Chinese man and locked the front door. Quickly, the Russian man grabbed the Chinese man's and Matthews arms and pulled them into a dark basement.

"Russia! What are you doing, aru? Just give me Shinatty-chan already so I can leave, aru!"

"I would but I don't have your Shinatty-chan."

"What do you mean, aru? Where did you put it, aru?"

Russia was about to reply when banging was heard at the front door.

"Big broooooother~ Please let me in~ We can become one, that's what you want. Right~"

"Why can't she just leave and never come back?" Russia whispered gripping onto the Chinese man's arm. "China, help me!"

"Let go of me, aru!" So this man was China? Did this count as finding another country?

As if listening to his thoughts, a text came into his phone making it vibrate in his pocket. Before he could reach it, a demonic voice was heard upstairs.

"Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me..." Russia whimpered from behind him and China. Matthew sighed, this was going to be a long day.

**A/N.**

**Haha! Another update! So soon, already.**

**I'm actually disappointed with this chapter though. I was so close to getting 1,000 words but I couldn't think of anything else to write. :(**

**Oh well, I'll try harder next time. I was just trying to get this chapter up quickly. The only way this story in over 1,000 words is because of this damned Author Note.**

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter! I will update again tomorrow, my goal is to get at least a chapter up each day!**

**See ya next time, birdies!**


	5. Kesesese

After a couple of hours Belarus finally gave up and left the house.

Russia sighed in relief and opened the basement door. The front door was broken and barely holding onto its hinges. The lounge room wasn't any better, the lounge was teared apart and the television was smashed to pieces. Latvia, Lithuania and Estonia were crouched in a corner shaking.

"Aah, no my beautiful sunflowers!" Russia ran over to a vase that was smashed on the floor. 5 sunflowers were laying around the broken pieces of glass.

"Russia! Hurry up and give back Shinatty-chan, aru!" China said clearly frustrated.

"But, my sunflowers!" Estonia, Lithuania and Latvia all slowly crept out of the room not wanting to be around Russia when he was mourning for his sunflowers.

"I don't care about your stupid sunflowers, aru! Just give back Shinatty-chan!" China then pulled his infamous wok out of nowhere.

Russia slowly stood to his feet and the room suddenly got chilled. A dark aura appeared around Russia and he started muttering under his breath. Matthew started shivering and looked and he noticed China was as well.

"O-okay... P-please give S-shinatty-chan back..."

"Only if you do something for me." The dark aura slowly started decreasing.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Matthew and China were currently in a sunflower field, gathering sunflowers for Russia.

"Stupid Russia! Why did he have to stalk me and kidnap Shinatty-chan?" Matthew was listening to China's complaints.

Matthew currently had a handful of sunflowers and two more sitting under a tree. China had the same, and they were both still picking the flowers. Russia had assked for a crap-load of sunflowers, it looked like they would be in this field for a while longer.

Matthew pulled his jumper around himself tighter, he could see his breath in front of his face. He took off his glasses and carefully wiped off the fog.

Looking around the field he noticed there had to be hundreds maybe even close to thousands of sunflowers in this one field.

Walking over to the tree Matthew was about to place his handful of sunflowers on the grass but noticed that the sunflowers him and China had collected were all gone. So was China.

Walking back to the house he saw a vase of sunflowers in a vase on a table that wasn't there before through a window. Going up to the door, he grabbed the handle and tried to open it.

"It's locked..." Matthew muttered.

Twisting the door knob a few times it made some rattling noises. From inside Matthew heard a yell,

"AAAHHHH! NOT AGAIN! GO HOME BELARUS!"

"Shut up, aru! Give me back Shinatty-chan! I got your stupid sunflowers!"

Matthew stopped trying to open the door and walked down the dirt road to the nearby city. He sighed, watching his breath.

"They forgot about me..." Matthew said to himself looking at the ground as he walked. Not watching where he was going he bumped into something. Hitting the ground with a thud he heard, _'Boing, boing, boing.'_

Looking up he saw a women standing looking down at him. But, the first thing he noticed were her giant breasts.

"Aah, I'm really sorry, sir! I didn't mean to bump into you!" The woman said tears slowly forming in her eyes, she helped him up. "My name is Ukraine- I mean it's Yekaterina."

"H-Hello. My name is Matthew."

_Could she be one of the countries that the note and text were talking about?_ Matthew thought to himself.

"It's nice to meet you, Matthew. But I have to go and see my little brother Russia- I mean Ivan!" Ukraine/Yekaterina smiled at Matthew. Then, she walked past him to Russia's house.

_So she must be Russia's older sister Ukraine?_ _Wait, I have met 7 countries so far... Does that mean I have finished the quest-thingy? It can't have been this easy..._

And Matthew was right, straight away a text appeared on his phone.

'Oh, birdie. Things are never that easy! You have to meet each country that is on the note that England gave you! Good luck! ;)'

Matthew sighed, he was sighing a lot lately. Of course, it would never be that simple. But, that wasn't the thing that was nagging Matthew. Birdie? And the winky face? Who was this person?

Matthew shrugged it off for now. He would soon find out, sooner or later. The boy continued walking towards the nearby airport. Next stop... Norway.

Little did Matthew know was that a pair of red eyes were watching him from a bush not too far away.

"Kesesesesese~"

**A/N. IMPORTANT**

**Yes! I am back! I am so sorry for the long wait! I know I said I would try to update daily but I got a massive writers block. And the worst part is that I got a writer's block for all my stories! Really sorry guys! **

**Also, I am sorry for the short chapter! I tried to make this chapter longer but no inspiration! If I can I will update again today but if not then I promise you guys tomorrow!**

**And I'm guessing you guys know who was hiding behind the bush and who was sending the texts from the start. Just so you guys know this is no where near the end! There is still going to be a lot going on in this story.**

**I was also wondering if I should turn this story into PruCan? Or just leave hints? Or just none at all? Please tell me what you guys think!**

**Please review! If you do free tomatoes for everyone!**

**Romano: Hey, those are my tomatoes bastard! Give them back!**


	6. Drunk Denmark

Walking down the rocky pathway Matthew looked up to a large house. It wasn't as big as Russia's but it was big enough to hold at least 5 people.

'_This must be Norway's house. I wonder why it is so big… Norway isn't as big as Russia.'_ Matthew thought to himself.

"Who are you?" Matthew nearly jumped out of his skin. Turning around he saw a silver-haired boy, he had bright purple eyes a bit like Matthew's.

"U-uh… I'm M-Matthew…" Matthew stuttered at the sudden question.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?" The boy asked, his face not showing any emotion except annoyance.

"I was looking for…" Should he tell this boy about the countries? But, before the boy could ask why Matthew stopped talking a young blonde man came running out of the house.

"Iceland! Norway wanted to see-" That was when the man noticed Matthew standing there. "Oh! I- well- not Iceland- I mean-"

But, Matthew interrupted him there. "I was actually looking for Norway…"

The two men's eyes widened. "Well, t-this way." The blonde man walked into the house, the silver haired boy following. Matthew took this as a sign to follow.

The house smelled like newly made cookies and alcohol…

Entering the lounge room, Matthew's eyes widened. Well, at least he knew where the smell of alcohol was coming from. A blonde man was standing on the table in the centre of the room in nothing but a tie and boxers.

"Aah, Denmark get down! We have guests!" The other blonde man exclaimed. But Denmark just ignored him and continued dancing on the table.

The blonde man sighed and turned to Matthew, sticking out his hand. "Well, I'm Finland! The boy behind you is Iceland and the man on the table in Denmark." Finland explained.

Matthew heard footsteps coming down the stairs and turned to see a tall blonde man wearing glasses coming down the stairs. Looking closer the man seemed very intimidating.

"Oh, and this is Sweden!" The tall man just grunted. "But, I don't know where Norway is. He must be upstairs."

Finland was about to walk up the stairs to find Norway when another blonde man walked down the stairs. The man had short blonde hair and dull blue eyes. On the left side of the man's hair was a Nordic Cross barrette and a hair curl that floated independently next to his head. So, this must be Norway…

Norway walked up the table in the centre of the room and looked up at the Dane.

"Get down."

"Hahaha! You can't tell me what to do, Norge!"

"Denmark… Get off the table."

"No!" Denmark continued dancing drunk on the table.

Suddenly, some invisible force pushed Denmark off the table and he fell on his face at Norway's feet. The Dane looked up at Norway.

"Oh, hey Norge!"

Norway didn't respond, instead he grabbed Denmark by the tie and started choking him.

Iceland, Finland and Sweden didn't bother stopping Norway as if this was a daily occurrence.

Matthew sighed to himself and sat on the lounge, watching Norway choke the half-naked Dane. He started thinking to himself about the note and texts.

_Will I really be able to finish this by the end of the month? Yeah, I have the addresses of the countries and everything but will it be so easy to convince the other countries? It was easy to convince England and Russia but these people didn't seem like the people that would believe him so easily. Maybe Finland but surely not the others. But, I'm not too sure about Denmark, I will know once he isn't drunk…_

Matthew checked his phone and saw the date.

_Friday the 13__th__… Sounds promising. About halfway through the month and have only met three of the actual countries I need to visit. But, wait… Didn't he meet China? Does that count as meeting another country?_

As if answering his question and reading his mind another text was sent to his phone.

'Nah ah, birdie! It's not going to be that easy! You have to visit the personification in their own country! I'm not going to make it that easy for you!'

Dammit! Of course it wasn't going to be that easy!

Matthew cussed under his breath in French. Not noticing the pair of red eyes looking into one of the windows.

"Kesesesesese~ Sorry birdie. But, don't worry, you will make it…" Then they disappeared into the nearby woods.

**A/N.**

**I made the deadline! Sorry, I know it's short but the next one will be longer.**

**Urghhh... I just got back from the dentist... Apparently I have no baby teeth, did they just magically disappear in my sleep? Damn...**

**Well, I will start writing chapter 7 now so it should be up later today or tomorrow! See ya guys later! Kesesesesese~**


	7. Call Me Big Brother

Things had finally settled at the Nordic's house. Denmark was laying on the couch moaning about his terrible hangover while Finland was baking another batch of cookies in the kitchen, after drunk Denmark ate them all.

"Finland said you wanted to see me." Norway said not glancing up from reading his book about Norwegian Fairy Tales.

"Uh, yes. This is the reason, eh." Matthew gave Norway the note and his phone to read the texts.

After what seemed like hours, Norway finally spoke up.

"This makes no sense."

"What?"

"I said, it makes no sense." Norway continued to stare at the note and texts on the phone for a couple more seconds before handing them back to Matthew. "You know, I wouldn't have believed you if my fairies hadn't told me this was true."

Wait, fairies? This guy sounded just like England when he was drunk. Was there at least a single normal person/country anywhere nearby?

"Well, do you know what you have to do? Do you have to stay for a while or can you leave like, whenever you want?" It was Iceland's turn to speak.

Matthew ponded over this question for a couple of seconds before receiving another text.

Opening it on his phone the message read:

'Stay with them a couple hours, birdie. Get to know the personification you are meeting a bit more.'

Matthew read this aloud to the group.

"Okay." He simply said before going back to reading his book.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

It had only been an hour and Matthew was bored out of his mind. There wasn't really that much to do around the Nordic's house. None of them really spoke that much except for Finland and Denmark. Finland was quite sweet but whenever Matthew started having a conversation with him he could feel Sweden staring at him, which made him avoid talking to Finland at all costs. While Denmark was just plain annoying, he would take about Norway's fake friends and stuff that happened while he went drinking with England and another personification called Prussia.

Finland came into the room with a plate full of freshly made cookies and put them on the centre of the table. Immediately, Denmark grabbed 3 cookies and started eating them, obviously over his hangover. Sweden took one and started talking to Finland (Finland was doing all the talking while Sweden just nodded or grunted). Iceland grabbed one and ate it while texting someone. But, Norway just ignored the cookies altogether and continued reading the Norwegian Fairy Tales.

Matthew took a few cookies and they were delicious, he reminded himself to tell Finland they were good.

When there was only one cookie left Denmark immediately went for it, but Norway being the one he is, dropped him book and with ninja like reflexes grabbed the cookie and ate it before Denmark realised what happened.

When the Dane finally realised what Norway did he went into whiney puppy-dog mode which only resulted in him getting a good smack on the head with Norway's book. What did Denmark expect Norway to do? Bring the cookie back up so he could eat it? Eww.

After shutting Denmark up, Norway got up and stood behind Iceland. Yet Iceland didn't realise Norway was there and continued texting merrily away.

"Why are you texting Hong Kong?" Norway simply asked causing Iceland to jump out of his seat. "And why did he send you a winky face, brother dearest?"

"Why were you looking over my shoulder? Don't do that!" Iceland exclaimed sitting on a chair on the other side of the room.

"Only if you call me big brother."

"Why do you keep trying to get me to say that? I'm not going to say it!"

"Because I'm your big brother…"

"No!"

So, Norway was Iceland's older brother?

"Please, just say it." Norway was now on the other room, once again behind Iceland's chair. His lips were inches away from Iceland's ear.

"I'm not saying it…"

"You know you want to. Just once."

"No!"

A dark aura was now surrounding Norway as he stood straight up, behind Iceland's chair.

"Big brother…"

"I'm not saying it!"

"Big brother…"

"I'm not calling you that!"

"Big sister…"  
Iceland sighed. "You don't make any sense.

Getting up from the lounge Iceland walked towards the front door and opened it. Before stepping out he turned to Norway.

"I'm not ever going to call you that…" And out the door Iceland went.

Norway continued looking at the door for a few more minutes after Iceland left the house. Matthew thought he saw a tinge of sadness in the Norwegian man's eyes but it was soon gone. Norway was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a text.

Matthew looked down at his phone to notice it wasn't his.

Norway walked over to the coffee table and picked up his phone and turned it on. Opening the text he quickly read over it.

His eyes widened for a second and Matthew noticed a small smile on Norway's face and a slight pink blush cross his cheeks.

**A/N.**

**Hello! I would just like the thank everyone for the reviews, favourites and follows! I swear you guys don't realise how much fun I am seriously having writing and planning this fanfiction! I am neglecting my other fanfictions just for this one!**

**Well, I am starting holidays early so I will be able to update faster! I am thinking of ideas for more hetalia fanfictions but don't worry! This one is nowhere near finished!**

**Also! Tumblr! I just got a Tumblr and only have 1 follower... If you guys have a tumblr it would be great if you could follow it! Most things are Hetalia but it is just anime cause I'm an otaku... So here is the link with spaces!**

** kawaii-hetalia. /**

**So, I have gotten some feedback saying to make this a PruCan fanfiction. That wasn't my original goal, I actually don't remember why I put that scene with Prussia spying on Matthew from a bush… But, I will see what I can do with the PruCan. I already had the whole ending planned out so I guess I will have to make some changes to that!**

**I will try and get next chapter up tomorrow and if you are lucky I'll put 2 new chapters up!**

**I think there will be one more chapter will the Nordic countries and then that will be it!**

**See ya later! Kesesesesesese~**


	8. Pancakes and Maple Syrup

The day was almost over and Matthew had learnt a couple of things about the Nordics.

Sweden would always call Finland wife while Finland would argue against that.

Denmark loved going out and drinking and he also owned a battle-axe. When he showed Matthew, Mattie nearly jumped out of his skin.

Norway could see mystical creatures and he kept trying to get Iceland to call him big brother.

While Iceland would try his best to ignore Norway and he owned a pet Puffin.

_Is this all the information I need? Can I leave now? I feel like I am over-staying my welcome… And how is this supposed to help me find where I belong? My way home? _These thoughts constantly ran through Matthew's head as he pondered over the questions.

"So, Matthew?" Matthew was brought out of his thoughts from Finland standing in the doorway of the kitchen.

"I was wondering if you wanted to cook something with me."

"Uh, sure." Matthew got out of his seat and maneuverer his way around the unconscious Dane that was lying near his feet. About 10 minutes before Denmark had just gotten back from hanging out with England and Prussia and was once again drunk. He had tried to get back on the table and dance like he did before but Norway had knocked him unconscious once he entered the living room.

The kitchen was large and spacious, many cooking utensils were lying on the counter along with many ingredients. Finland walked over to the oven and turned on a hot plate.

"I was going to make pancakes and I was wondering if you were wanting to help me. You looked very bored sitting in the lounge room."

Matthew slightly chuckled, "Yeah, thanks I would love to help."

Finland gave Matthew a bowl with the pancake powder and milk.

"Can you please stir this for me?"

Matthew stirred until it seemed about right. Putting the bowl on the table, Finland immediately grabbed it and put two large pancakes on the pan on the hot plate.

Not long after they had a large plate of pancakes and 5 other plates. They figured Denmark wouldn't need one since he was still unconscious.

Walking out of the kitchen and to the dining room and placed the plates on the table.

Norway, Iceland and Sweden came to join them and they sat in their seats. Matthew grabbed two pancakes for himself and drowned them in maple syrup.

A slight giggle was heard from the other end of the table.

"You really like maple syrup don't you Matthew?" Matthew looked up and saw Finland's amused face. A blush immediately covered his face and he proceeded to eat his drowned pancakes before they got to soggy.

Matthew was finishing up his second pancake when a hung-over Denmark entered the room. But, once the Dane saw the pancakes his hangover was immediately gone.

"What? You guys made pancakes and didn't tell me! That is so mean!" Denmark was about to sit in the seat next to Norway when he was given a sudden death glare from the Norwegian man.

"Don't you dare sit there."

Denmark laughed at this and still sat in the sit. Norway did nothing and just continued eating his pancakes. Then as Denmark went to grab pancake he was pushed off the chair by a mysterious force.

"I told you not to sit there, stupid Dane…" Norway muttered.

"Aww, Norge!"

Denmark then took a seat next to Matthew.

"So, do you think you have found out enough about Norge to leave?"  
"Denmark! Don't be so rude!" Finland interrupted the conversation.  
"No, it's okay." Matthew reassured the Finnish man. "I'm not sure… I haven't gotten another text in a while…"

Immediately a text was sent to Matthew's phone.

Opening the text Matthew read aloud,

'I think a few hours will be fine, birdie. 5 hours at the least. Now you should run along before your time runs out. Kesesesesesese~'

Matthew stared at the text confused. He got the part about the 5 hours and everything but what was the deal with the 'Kesesesesesesese~'?

"Oh god…" Matthew looked up the stare at Norway.

"Hahahaha! I knew he would be the one behind that! When I went to drink with him today he said he loved texting his little birdie! That must be you! I didn't know you guys knew each other!" Denmark exclaimed a little too loudly, causing Norway to throw a pancake at his face.

"Who is it? Who is texting me?" Matthew asked looking at the occupants around the table. Finland hadn't even notice the text had came in and he was busy talking to Sweden. Iceland had come back and was busy texting, smiling at his phone. Norway had an annoyed expression and Denmark was trying to get the sticky maple syrup off his face.

"Never mind… You have to meet Germany, right?" Matthew slowly nodded. "Well, you will meet who is sending the texts there. You should leave now so you can get the quest or whatever it is done." Norway walked to the door and opened it, Matthew stepped out and headed towards the nearby airport.

"You should go to China's first." Matthew turned around to see Iceland running after him. "Uh… when you get there can you give this to Hong Kong?" A blush spread across Iceland's face as Matthew took the pink note Iceland gave him.

"Okay…"

"Thanks." And with that Iceland turned back towards the house and went inside.

Matthew continued down the path and as he was walking he heard yelling coming from the Nordics house.

"Leave me alone!"  
"Come on, just once!"  
"No!"  
"You know you want to."

"I'm not going to call you that!"

"Please, just call me it once!"

"Wasn't that text enough to get you to shut up?"

"Hahaha! Guys, all drinks are going to be on Icy until he says it!"

"Stop trying to get free drinks out of people!"

**A/N.**

**There we go! I kept my promise I updated to next day and it is not even 9 am… Looks like there will be another update today, you guys are lucky!**

**So I am hoping you guys now know why Norway was slightly blushing at the end of the last chapter! Iceland sent him a text reading, 'Big brother…' So adorable!**

**I am finally in the holidays so I will have more time for the stories… Next year I am going to be in year 9… Yay… *internal screaming* I don't wanna!**

**I am actually going to be taking suggestions for stories you guys want me to write. Don't worry I won't abandon this story! I will get this one finished before I start anymore stories!**

**But, if you guys want me to write a particular story suggest away. It can he a shipping one or whatever you guys want!**

**I'll see you guys later today!**


	9. Shinatty-Chan

Matthew was now standing outside the house of China. He could hear yelling coming from inside. Would China even remember him? China did leave him in that sunflower field when they were at Russia's house…

Knocking on the door Matthew stepped back. A short Japanese man soon opened the door and looked at the nervous blonde boy.

"Yes?"

"H-hello… I-I was wondering if C-China was here?" Damn it, why did he have to stutter?

"China?" The Japanese man's eyes widened. But yet he stood aside to let Matthew into the house.

Following the Japanese man to the living room, Matthew saw two other Asians. One was a girl with long dark brown hair with a flower clip reading a book, while the other was a boy with sassy hair and a blank expression as he saw Matthew enter the room.

"Like, who is this?" The boy asked.

"His name is Matthew. He said he was looking for China."

At this, the girl turned around and jumped off the couch. She ran up to Matthew and grabbed his shoulders.

"Hello!" She exclaimed a bright smile spread over her face. "It's nice to meet you Matthew! I'm Taiwan, the boy who invited you in is Japan and that party pooper is Hong Kong!" She said lastly pointing towards the sassy-haired boy.

Matthew looked around noticing that Japan wasn't there and neither was China.

"Like, Teach, isn't here. He went to like, Russia's to get his doll back." Hong Kong explained, so China was still trying to take back Shinatty-chan.

Matthew noticed that it was starting to get dark. Japan came down at that moment and entered the kitchen bring out a tray of oni-giri's.

"Here, you can have these to eat. You look very hungry." Japan sat the plate of food down, and yes he was hungry. The last time he actually ate an actual meal was when he was at the Nordic's house and that was just two pancakes drowned in maple syrup.

"Thank you, eh?" The food was soon gone and Japan showed Matthew to a spare bedroom.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Matthew woke up to the sound of yelling, but not angry yelling but happy yelling.

Heading down the stairs Matthew saw China standing in the door way of the kitchen hugging a blushing Japan.

"Aiyahhh Japan! You are so cute, aru! Looking after our guest like this, aru! I raised you so well, aru!"

"Like, Teach, you should let him go and like give the food the Matthew." Hong Kong walked down the stairs behind Matthew and sat down on the couch.

"Aah, Matthew. Hello here is your breakfast." Japan said simply, putting the plate of food down on the table. Getting closer Matthew saw two pancakes drowned in maple syrup.

"How- wait, what- eh?" Matthew tried to speak but was too confused, how did Japan know he liked pancakes drowned in maple syrup? 

"Hai, I got this text when I came down here to start making breakfast." Japan said holding the phone out to Matthew.

He quickly read over the text,

'Nein, no simple breakfast will do. My birdie likes pancakes drowned in maple syrup.'

Giving the phone back to the Japanese man, Japan continued,

"I had to run to the store to find pancake mix. It is very hard to find here in Beijing."

"Aiyahh! My little Japan is so cutee~ aru!" China exclaimed latching himself onto the shorter man.

While Japan was trying to get out of China's grip, Matthew sat down and started eating the pancakes. They tasted different then the one's at the Nordics house, but they were still nice. He guessed different countries had different ways of making food.

After finishing his food he went to the kitchen and cleaned his plate. _So, I guess China doesn't remember me… That's a shame, it would have at least been easier to explain to the man why he was here. _Matthew couldn't believe how Japan, Taiwan and Hong Kong had taken the news the night before.

When he told the three personifications they just nodded and went back to doing what they were doing. But, for some reason Matthew thought it would be harder to convince China of this little quest-thing.

"So Japan told me that you wanted to see me, aru." Matthew looked over his shoulder and saw China leaning on the doorway to the kitchen. "Sorry for not being here yesterday, aru… I was busy doing some things, aru. I still haven't gotten my beloved Shinatty-chan from Russia yet, aru! So, what did you want to talk about, aru?" How was he going to explain why he was here?

But, before he could Taiwan came bursting into the kitchen and grabbed Matthew's hand. "Come on Matthew! We can't have you walking around China like that!" Then she dragged the poor blonde boy out of the house.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"W-Where are we going? You said we were going to get me clothes! We have passed so many clothes shops I have lost count." Matthew said while Taiwan continued dragging him through the busy streets of Beijing.

"That was just a cover story! You won't be able to convince Teach about your little adventure as easy as it was to convince me, Japan and Hong Kong. So we need to find something that you can win him over with!"

"What do you have in mind then, eh?"

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Aiyahhh! You guys have been gone for hours, aru! I thought you had been hurt or something, aru!" China came running up to Taiwan and Matthew as soon as they entered the living room.

"Like, Teach give them some room." Hong Kong said not glancing up from his texting.

Taiwan sneaked past China as he checked over Matthew for any bruises or cuts.  
"I-I am p-perfectly fine!" Matthew was blushing furiously as China pulled up his pants legs and sleeves.

"Like, what are you smiling like all secretly about?" Hong Kong asked as Taiwan sat beside him.

"I got Matthew to buy Teacher a present to win him over."

"What do you, like, mean by win over?"

"You really think Teacher will believe Matthew's story? Even with the note and texts to prove it?"

Hong Kong nodded his head in agreement as Matthew and China sat down on the lounge opposite to Taiwan and Hong Kong.

"Now Matthew, I finally get to ask you why you wanted to see me, aru." Without saying anything Matthew handed the Chinese man the note and texts. After reading the texts over multiple time, China handed them back to the blonde boy and stood up.

"You really think I would believe that, aru? I have seen 4000 years of history, aru! There is no way I am believing that, aru!" Then China started to slowly walk away to the kitchen.

Taiwan gave Matthew a knowing look and Matthew quickly followed China with the bag grasped in his right hand. Grabbing the end of China's shirt, Matthew stopped the man. China looked back at Matthew confused until his eyes widened when he saw what Matthew was now holding in both of his hands.

"Aiyahhh! Shinatty-chan! You found Shinatty-chan, aru! Thank you Matthew, aru!" China proceeded to engulf Matthew and Shinatty in a big hug.

Back on the lounge, Hong Kong sighed and looked at Taiwan. "Like, I was right. That present was like, too much. You should have like, gotten something simpler."

**A/N**

**I am so proud of myself! Two updates in one day and this chapter in over 1200 words without the Author Note! Yay!**

**Okay, now guys this is important.**

**Remember earlier in this chapter and Hong Kong was texting? I shall give a virtual cookie to whoever can guess who he is texting. The answer is about a chapter or two earlier. It is a very easy guess if you know your shippings! **

**I shall update again tomorrow! See ya guys later!**


	10. The Coming of Prussia

**I do not own Hetalia or the characters just the plot.**

**This chapter was brought to you by zhe AWESOME PRUSSIA!**

Matthew was currently struggling to get out of China's embrace. Matthew looked over to Taiwan and Hong Kong but they were too busy gossiping and Japan was busy playing the new Pokémon game.

"Uh, China please can you let me go, eh?" Finally after some begging China let go of the poor blonde boy.

"Aiyahhh, I don't know how I will be able to repay you, aru!" China frantically rushed around the house trying to find something that he would be able to repay Matthew with.

"Well, there is one thing, eh?" China stopped for a second to look at Matthew. "About the note and texts…eh?"

China's eyes lit up. "Why yes! I believe you now, aru! Wait… weren't you the one that was at Russia's house, aru?"

Matthew looked around nervously, he was still frightened of Russia's younger sister Belarus. But, he was surprised that China actually remembered him. "Yes, I am."

"Like, how many countries do you have left to visit?" Hong Kong asked not looking up from his texting.

"Uh… three…"

"Which countries, do you like, have to visit?"

"Germany, France and America…eh?"

"Don't you have to like visit them all in like, under a month?"

"Aiyahhh! It's the 19th, aru! You don't have long left, aru!" Once again China was rushing around the house, but this time Matthew didn't know why.

"Like, teach, calm down." But China wasn't listening.

Matthew just sat down on the couch and looked out the window. Shifting in the sit he heard some paper crumble. Reaching into his jacket pocket he pulled out a familiar pink letter. Matthew's eyes widened, he had nearly forgotten to give this to Hong Kong.

Getting up from his seat he walked to the lounge opposite to him. Standing in front of the brunette he held out the pink paper.

Looking up from his texting, Hong Kong arched an eyebrow.

"Uh, I was over at the Nordic's house before and Iceland told me to give this to you, eh?" Hong Kong's eyes widened and he instantly snatched the paper out of Matthew's hands.

Sighing, Matthew walked back over to his seat. Looking up, he saw Taiwan giggling quietly to herself and Hong Kong's face had a slight blush covering it.

"Matthew! Matthew!" Matthew looked up to see China in the doorway of the living room with a small suitcase. Throwing the case next to Matthew on the lounge he sighed, "These are for you, aru. I took some of Hong Kong's and Japan's old clothes for you to wear, aru. I thought you would need them, aru." And he was right. Matthew had been in these clothes for about 2 weeks, the only times he got showers were when he was staying at a motel when he arrived in the country.

"Thank you, eh." Grabbing the suit case Matthew got to his feet and headed towards the front door. "Thank you for helping me and I hope I see you guys again." The four Asian nations nodded as Matthew walked out the door.

Next stop: Germany.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"ITALY! GET BACK HERE! YOU'RE TRAINING IS NOT OVER YET! THE BRITISH ARE NOT COMING!" While walking in the park Matthew jumped at the sound of a loud German voice. Did the man say Italy? Could he be Germany? The one he was looking for?

Walking closer to the voice Matthew was suddenly pushed over.

"I am very-a sorry mister! I didn't mean-a to push you-a over!" Matthew looked up to see a brunette man about the same age as him leaning over Mattie with tears in his eyes.

Getting to his feet, Matthew tried to calm down the man. It took around 10 minutes but finally the man calmed down.

"What is your name, eh?"

"I'm-a Italy! Germany-a is being mean-a and won't let me-a have any pasta until-a I finish training!" Tears once again started filling the Italy's eyes. Wait? Italy? This man must be the personification of Italy so the other must be Germany.

"Actually, could you introduce me to Germany, eh?"

Italy looked at him with questioning eyes, "Why? What do you need from Germany?"

Matthew reached into his pockets and pulled out the note and phone. Handing them over to Italy, Matthew waited for the brunette to finish.

Once Italy handed them back to Matthew a large smile grew on his face. "Come-a this way! I will-a introduce you to-a Germany! Veeeee~" Grabbing Matthew's hands, Italy pulled the blonde onto a nearby field where a frustrated man with slicked back blonde hair was pacing.

"Veeeee~ Germany! There is-a someone that wants to-a meet you!" Itally exclaimed bouncing on the heels of his feet.

~~~~Germany's POV~~~~

God damn it, Italy! Why does he always have to skip out on training?

Hearing Itay's voice behind him, he saw the happy Italy bouncing towards him with a giant smile plastered on his face.

Germany was about to start yelling at Italy but stopped when he saw the blonde boy that he was dragging behind him. That boy looked exactly like the one that Prussia had shown him pictures of and wouldn't stop talking about.

**~~~~Flash-Back~~~~**

"**Oi, West! I need to show you something!" Germany turned around to see Prussia walking up behind him. **

"**What do you want, bruder?"**

"**Look at this!" Prussia shoved his phone into Germany's face. Germany quickly snatched the phone out of Prussia's grasp and held it so he could see the picture better.**

**It was a picture of a blonde boy, his hair was wavy and he had one stray curl that come out on the side of his head. He wore glasses and had deep purple eyes. He wore a red jacket with a maple leaf on the front and torn, worn out jeans. He looked slightly younger than Germany himself.**

"**Who is this, bruder? Don't tell me you are stalking this boy?"**

"**Kesesesesesesese~ Of course not!" Germany could tell without hesitation that Prussia was lying.**

"**Why did you want me to see this?" He asked as he handed the phone back to his older brother.**

***This is the part where Prussia told Germany about what the boy has to do. Finding the 7 personifications and everything and what countries he has to visit and that Germany is one of them.***

"**That makes no sense at all…" Germany looked at Prussia with disbelieving eyes.**

"**Yeah, and so did the Pictonians or whatever they were called but they happened." Germany had to admit, his brother was right. **

**He sighed. "Fine… What do I need to do?"  
"Kesesesesesesese~ I knew you would come around! I need you to keep him for a day or two!"**

"**And why should I do that?"  
"Because that is what he has to do! Don't worry he will probably explain everything better than what I did!" Prussia exclaimed.**

"**When should I be expecting him?"**

"**I don't know… Just don't be surprised when this beautiful face comes waltzing up to your door!" Prussia said shoving the picture of Matthew into Germany's face again. "Also, I am staying here for a while!"**

"**What?"**

"**I said I am going to stay here for a while, I want to meet my little birdie!" And with that Prussia walked off, probably to claim a room.**

**~~~End of Flash-Back~~~~**

Germany looked to Matthew.

"Why are you here?" Though he already knew.

Matthew reached into his pockets and pulled out the note and texts on his phone. _So, it was all true? Prussia wasn't lying…_

Germany gave the note and phone back to Matthew, turned around and started walking to his house.  
"Germany! Where-a you-a going?"

Looking over his shoulder Germany yelled out, "To my house! Are you two going to come or just stand there?"

Matthew and Italy quickly started following the German.

Arriving at the house quickly, it was quite nice. Not as big as China's… but, big. Quickly unlocking the door Germany stepped into his house, closing it behind Italy and Matthew.

Matthew looked over to the staircase when he heard footsteps coming down it.

~~~~Prussia's POV~~~~

Prussia ran right out of his room when he heard the front door opening then closing. If Germany was back early from his training that could only mean one thing…

Matthew!

Rushing down the stairs he ran up to Germany.

"Oi, West! Back early? Kesesesesesese~" Catching sight of Matthew, his breath catched in his throat. This boy was even more beautiful in person. Realising that he was staring Prussia regained his composure and looked back to Germany. But, he could feel blood running to his cheeks and he hoped the blush wasn't too noticeable.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Matthew looking away with a dark blush covering his cheeks.

Only one thought was running through Prussia's head at the moment,

_Kesesesesesese~ This is going to be so awesome!_

**A/N.**

**Hello everyone! Sorry I haven't updated sooner! But, I came back with a longer chapter! Did this chapter turn out good? I hope it did! **

**Please review! Reviews feed my brain which means more chapters, longer chapters, sooner chapters!**


	11. Don't Worry Little Brother

**I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters, just the plot.**

Matthew was currently sitting in the kitchen watching Italy make pasta. Matthew smiled when he heard the brunette singing softly under his breath about the different types of pasta. The blonde perked up when he heard the front door opening and closing.

He smiled softly, _Prussia must be back._ Instantly blood rushed to his cheeks. Why was he so happy that Prussia was back? He only went to the store to buy some beer. Matthew had only met him an hour ago so why did he have butterflies in his stomach whenever he heard the albino's name?

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Matthew looked up to see Prussia walk into the kitchen with a large case of beer.

While Prussia was putting the beer away Matthew realised he was staring and was about to look away but was too late. Matthew had caught Prussia's eye and the albino gave the blonde boy and goofy smile, to which Matthew responded with a bright blush.

"Bruder! Where are you?" Germany called from upstairs.

"Oi, West! In the kitchen!"

Footsteps were heard coming down the stairs and Germany came waltzing through the archway to the kitchen, a faint blush present on his cheeks.

"Italy wanted to go on a picnic, so we won't be back for a while."

"Veeeee~ We get to go now, Luddy?" Germany's blush brightened at the nickname and he quickly nodded.

"Kesesesesesesese~ Well, you two lovebirds go on your picnic!" Prussia laughed helping Italy put the pasta he just made away.

"Prussia, I need you to look after Matthew while we are gone. And no parties, and don't you dare invite Spain and France over. Last time you did I had to waste half my money on prostitutes you guys had no money to even give to." Prussia just started pushing his younger brother out of the door while Italy bounced over to the car with basket in hand.

"Don't worry, West. No parties, no Bad Touch Trio, no prostitutes. Got it." Prussia stood next to the car as Germany got in. As he was pulling out of the driveway Germany heard Prussia yell, "Also, I bought you two a motel room at that motel down the road for the night! Better use it and not waste my money!" Before Germany could protest, Prussia turned and went back into the house.

"Veeee~ Luddy! I hope they sell pasta there!" Germany sighed and drove to the picnic area.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Matthew was now on the lounge eating some pancakes drowned in maple syrup. When Prussia had come back into the house after talking to Germany about the picnic, the albino had immediately ran upstairs and hadn't come back down for 2 hours. Every now and then he would hear Prussia laugh or yell loudly.

Matthew's curiosity had soon gotten the best of him. After finishing his pancakes he walked up the stairs and was currently standing outside the door of what seemed to be Prussia's room. The Prussian flag was draped across the door and it was starting to fade, how many years had it been there?

~~~~Prussia's POV~~~~

Prussia was currently on the phone to Spain and France, his two best friends. He didn't bother telling them about Matthew since everyday he would ring them up and tell them about him. At the moment they were currently discussing the party they were going to have tonight.

"Kesesesesese~ Of course I have the beer! It wouldn't be a party if there wasn't any beer!"

"Mis amigos, I am going to have to bring Lovi with me."

"That is fine! The more the merrier!"

"Mon cher ami, maybe we could get him drunk. That would be a sight! He may even start acting affectionate towards you!"

"Si, that sounds like a good idea!"

"Now, meine freundes. Bring everyone! This is going to be one hell of a party and meine kleiner bruder won't be able to stop it!"

After that Prussia said goodbye to Spain and France and hung up. Now, to get ready for the party. Grabbing the piece of paper that was lying on his bed he took a pencil and crossed off the messing handwriting of _'Beer.'_

Everything was ready, he had the beer, food and music. He had each bed ready in each spare room but locked his younger brother's room in case any drunk couples wanted to get frisky. Everything seemed to be in order, now he could just relax and hang out with Mattie til everyone arrived.

Opening his bedroom door his eyes widened at the sight. A blushing Matthew was staring at Prussia, his hand in a fist and raised as if he was about to knock on his door.

~~~~Matthew's POV~~~~

Matthew couldn't stop the blood from rushing to his cheeks when he saw the door open and a smiling albino standing in the door way.

"Uh… P-Prussia… I-I… um I… w-was wondering w-what you were d-doing… I-I was getting w-worried… I-I haven't s-seen you in t-two hours… a-and… eh…" Matthew's voice trailed off when he noticed a smirk crossing the albino's face.

"Awww, was little birdie worried about me?" Matthew's face was now as red as a tomato and he put his face down to try and hide the blush. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Matthew lifted his head. Purple eyes reached red ones.

"Kesesesesese~ Since West isn't going to be back until tomorrow why don't we get to know each other. What do you think, birdie?" Matthew slowly nodded his head.

Prussia's hand slowly left Matthew's shoulder and the albino walked past the blonde to the stairs. Matthew was just about to follow him when he realised something.

_Kesesesesesese? Birdie?_

Quickly, grabbing out his phone he checked through his messages. He was right, in the recent messages this person had written '_Kesesesesese'_and _'Birdie.'_ Did that mean the person sending the texts was Prussia.

Matthew was quickly tossed out of his thoughts when he heard Prussia yelling from downstairs.

"Hey, birdie! Hurry up and talk to me! Are you still standing outside my room? I know it might be tempting to look through my underwear drawer but I would rather you do that once we get to know each other more!" Matthew's face grew hotter the more Prussia said and he quickly scrambled down the stairs and into the living room. Prussia was relaxing on the couch and looked over at Matthew as the flustered blonde entered the room.

"Kesesesesese~ Come, birdie. Sit down and let's talk!" Matthew obliged and sat next to the Prussian. They talked for a few hours, it was mostly Prussia talking. The albino was constantly asking Matthew more about himself. He didn't mind really, but there really wasn't much to talk about. He couldn't remember anything since the field.

Prussia was telling the story about how he found his bird Gilbird, when there was knock on the door. Instantly, Prussia stopped his story and ran up to get the door.

"Kesesesesese~ Yes! You guys finally made it!"  
"I couldn't miss a party with you, amigo. And I wanted to see what Roma is like drunk."

"Hey tomato bastard! I am not getting drunk at this stupid party! I can't believe I even let you drag me here in the first place… And my name is Romano! R-O-M-A-N-O! Not Roma, or Lovi!"

"Ohonhonhonhon~ Once you two have done releasing sexual tension, I would like to get this party started."

**A/N**

**Hello everyone! Another chapter over 1,000 words! Hee hee…**

**Yes, there is going to be a party, I just couldn't resist! If you guys want anything specific to happen in the party chapter tell me in a review and I'll see if I can add it!**

**See you next chapter!**

**And remember reviews feed my brain, which means more chapters, longer chapters, quicker chapters!**


	12. The Party

**A/N.**

**Okay, first thing is first, I am very sorry for not updating this story! I was meant to have this chapter up quicker, actually on Christmas day but my internet ran out and I have to use the wifi from the Library! But, I wrote lots of chapters in my spare time! So here is the party chapter!**

**Enjoy.**

**Also, this chapter contains some extremely sexual advances from a certain frenchman.**

**You have been warned.**

Matthew sat awkwardly on the couch as a blonde man in a frilly pink dress told him about a cute skirt he saw when he went shopping.

_What was Prussia thinking? Didn't Germany say no parties? And he won't be back till tomorrow afternoon! _Matthew glanced at his watch. _Great… and it's only 11:24am…_

Looking around for Prussia he saw him having a drinking contest in the kitchen with Denmark and… England? Walking over to the trio, Matthew noticed Denmark and Prussia were in the lead on a tie and England looked like he was going to pass out. Obviously he couldn't hold his liquor…

"Prussia? What are you doing? Germany said no parties…" Matthew said though he doubted that Prussia would hear him over the loud music. He was wrong.

"Aah! Birdie! How do you like the party?" Prussia stopped his drinking and walked over to Matthew, slinging his arm around Matthew's shoulder. The albino reeked of alcohol but he didn't seem drunk at all, even though they were surrounded by at least 20 empty beer bottles.

"G-Germany said you couldn't have a party… What's all this, eh?"

"Come on, birdie! Live in the moment! Don't worry about what my stern little brother says! Kesesesesese~" Prussia led shy blonde to an unoccupied couch and sat him down. "Now stay here, birdie. I will be back, I need to finish my contest with Denmark." And with that Prussia walked off.

Matthew sat on the couch looking around awkwardly. The man in the frilly pink dress from before was talking to a brunet who looked like he didn't want to be there at all.

Matthew sighed and stood up, walking over to the kitchen he looked in and saw that Prussia and Denmark were not in there. England was though… But, he didn't look like much help, he was arguing with a man with bright blue eyes and a piece of hair that stuck right up.

He walked up the staircase and entered the first room he saw, hoping Prussia might be in it. But, instead of finding Prussia he found a man with blue eyes, shoulder length blonde wavy hair and stubble across his chin.

The man looked up and saw Matthew standing in the doorway.

"Aah, s-sorry sir. I didn't m-mean to intrude. I w-will leave now." Matthew was about to close the door when a hand pulled him in and locked the door.

Before Matthew could register what was happening he was thrown on a bed and someone got on top of him.

"Don't worry. You weren't intruding on anything." The man had a French accent and smelled of wine. He started expertly unbuttoning Matthew's t-shirt and took it off the boy.

"P-Please stop!" Matthew tried with all his strength to push the man off. The man fell on the floor with a thud… right in front of the door. He was already starting to get up so there was no hope for Matthew to escape the room.

Doing the only thing he could think of he grabbed his phone from his jean's pocket and looked through the contacts. The only contact was 'Unknown.' The one that had been sending him the texts. Opening a message he sent a text to the person doubting that it would do anything,

'_Help, please. Upstairs'_

~~~~Prussia's POV~~~~

"Kesesesesesese~ I knew you couldn't be able to beat my awesomeness!" Prussia laughed pointing at Denmark, who was currently getting choked by Norway for entering a drinking contest.

"Hola, amigo!" Spain greeted walking up to Prussia. "Have you seen Lovi anywhere?"

"Kesesesesese~ Nope. Wait… That reminds me I have to find birdie!" Prussia left the backyard, they thought it would be better if they did it out there. Then they would be able to make more of a mess.

Walking into the living room, Prussia saw that Matthew wasn't anywhere in sight. On the lounge that Matthew had once occupied there was now China and Russia.

Prussia quickly walked to the front door and opened it to see if maybe Matthew wanted to get some fresh air. No such luck.

He was about to head back inside when his phone ringed. Grabbing it from his pocket he saw a text from none other than birdie.

"Kesesesesese~ He just couldn't resis-" But, Prussia didn't finish the sentence. "Dammit, I knew I shouldn't have left birdie alone.

Quickly running up the stairs, Prussia ran to the nearest door and tried to open it but it was locked.

"Dammit… BIRDIE!" Prussia slammed himself into the door multiple times, not caring that his shoulder ached.

~~~~Matthew's POV~~~~

Matthew struggled underneath the French man. They both now didn't have their shirts on and the Frenchie was currently working on taking off Matthew's pants. Matthew wriggled underneath the man desperately trying to escape but to no avail. His hands had been tied to the head board by the French man, so there was nothing to stop him.

The man had taken off Matthew's belt and was currently unzipping his pants, when they heard yelling from outside the door.

"BIRDIE!" Matthew gasped when he heard Prussia's voice. The man stopped to look at the door for a minute listening to Prussia trying to get into the room, but soon lost interest and turned back to what he was doing to Matthew.

His pants were now unzipped and Matthew couldn't take it anymore. "PRUSSIA!"

~~~~Prussia's POV~~~~

Prussia's heart wrenched when he heard Matthew scream.

"Dude, I heard the yelling. What is going on?" Prussia looked beside himself and saw America.

"Birdie is in there, and I can't open the door. Something bad is probably happening to him right now, and I can't do anything to help him!"

"HAHAHA! Dude, step back I've got this!" America stood next to the door and kicked it. It flew off of its hinges and landed with a thud in the room.

_Dammit… West is going to kill me…_

But, Prussia immediately ran into the room and gasped at what he saw.

Matthew was tied to the bed shirtless, tears running down his face and blood coming from his wrists where he was tied with the rope. His best friend France on top of the boy with also no top on and trying to pull off Matthew's pants.

America stepped into the room and quickly grabbed France and pulled the struggling man off of Matthew.

Prussia ran to Matthew's side and untied the ropes. Helping Matthew into a sitting position, he zipped the boy's pants back up which caused a bright blush from the blonde. Prussia ran to the other side of the room and retrieved Matthew's shirt helping him put it back on. His eyes narrowed when he saw the love bites all over Matthew's next and shoulders, he was going to kill France after this…

The albino helped Matthew stand up and looked into his violet watery eyes. Prussia wiped the falling tears from Matthew's face and smiled slightly. Not one of his smirks but a sweet, soft smile yet there was concern and worry in his eyes for the boy he loved.

"Hey, birdie? Are you okay?"

**A/N**

**Done! How was it? Is this chapter up to your expectations? I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**I am very sorry for making Matthew cry in this chapter! ;A;**

**But, what else was I meant to do to get Matthew and Prussia closer? **

**Anyway, in about two chapters time, there shall be some adorable fluff! *squeals in joy***


	13. After The Party Comes The Drama

Prussia woke up with his arms wrapped around a smaller figure. Glancing down he saw the blonde hair of Matthew's. He smiled slightly and pulled the boy closer to his chest. Thinking back to what happened yesterday afternoon, Prussia felt his blood boiling.

**~~~~Flashback~~~~**

**Prussia held Matthew close to his chest. "Shhh, don't cry birdie. I don't like hearing you cry."**

**But, Matthew still cried. Prussia's heart wrenched hearing his love cry. Glancing over at the door, he saw America holding onto France who was apologizing over and over again. **

**Spain was standing in the doorway looking into the room. His eyes were wide and Prussia realised even though Spain was kind of an idiot, he still understood what was going on.**

"**Spain…" Prussia said, his voice drifting off. Spain quickly walked over and sat on the other side of Matthew pulling the boy into an embrace.**

**Prussia got to his feet and walked over to France. America understood what was going on and left the room, closing the door behind him. But, just to be careful he stood outside the door ready to interrupt what was going to happen.**

**Prussia stood in front of the French man. France looked into Prussia's crimson eyes and tears streamed down his face.**

"**I'm sorry Gilbert! I didn't know it was Matthew that I was about to do it with." France pleaded, nearly to the point of getting on his knees.**

**But, Prussia didn't want to hear France any longer. Bringing his hand into a fist he aimed at France's beloved face and hit him straight into the jaw. France toppled back and fell on the floor with a thud. **

"**Prussia!" The albino heard his Spaniard friend call out his name but ignored him.**

**France got back onto his feet and looked at Prussia. "Prussia, please. I'm sorry…" But, his words were wasted and he got another punch to the face, this one harder than the other. Landing back on the hard wooden floor he braced himself for all the kicks he received from his angry Prussian friend. **

**Spain continued to shout his name but yet he didn't stop, he continued to kick the crying French man. America could hardly keep Prussia from beating the shit out of France.**

"**PRUSSIA! CALM DOWN! WE CAN DEAL WITH THIS LATER!" America yelled, trying to get the Prussian's attention.**

"**LET ME AT THAT BASTARDS THROAT! HE HURT MY PRECIOUS BIRDIE!" Prussia continued to try and get at his friends throat.**

"**P-Prussia… P-Please s-stop. P-Please…" Prussia immediately stopped when he heard Matthew trying to speak through his sobs.**

"**Mattie…" Prussia pulled himself from America's grasp and ran over to Matthew, pulling the boy out of Spain's embrace and into his own.**

"**Prussia…" Spain was about to say something but Prussia immediately stopped him.**

"**Please, just go. I want to stay with Matthew alone." Prussia didn't take his eyes off of the blonde. "And take him with you." The albino quickly glanced at the French man, venom dripping from his words.**

**Spain simply nodded and walked past the American and French man. America looked over to the albino and blonde boy. Sighing he grabbed France by the arms and threw him over his shoulder and walked out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him.**

**Prussia and Matthew had fallen asleep on the bed like that. Prussia with his arms around the blonde protectively and Matthew snuggled into the albino's chest, letting out slight whimpers in his sleep.**

**~~~~End of Flashback~~~~**

_What am I to do with you birdie? I can't keep you in my grasp forever, I will have to let you go at one point… Why can't you just be mine and no one else's? Maybe I can go with him on the rest of the quest…_

Prussia was interrupted from his thoughts by Matthew stirring.

~~~~Matthew's POV~~~~

Matthew woke up in a warm embrace.

"Good morning, birdie." Matthew glanced up and saw the crimson eyes of Prussia looking at him. "How did you sleep?" A smirk played on his lips as he saw the blonde blushing madly and tripping over his words.

"Kesesesesese~ Birdie, you are so cute when you blush like that!" This only caused Matthew to blush even more and fall out of bed trying to get away from Prussia. "Awww, birdie! Don't run off! I'm sorry!" Prussia whined, pouting while staring at Matthew who was now standing next to the bed.

Matthew's blush increased when he saw this, he had to admit when Prussia didn't have his normal smirk on and was pouting like this, he was really quite adorable.

"Kesesesesese~ Birdie, that blush makes me think you are thinking dirty thoughts about me. Is that true?" Matthew was about to argue about that when he remembered what happened last night with the French man.

Tears started streaming down his face.

"Birdie, are you okay?" Prussia started walking around to the other side of the bed. "Birdie… What is wrong…? Birdie… BIRDIE!" Prussia ran to Matthew's side when the blonde boy had fallen to the ground.

Prussia pulled the boy to his chest, gently rubbing his back trying to soothe him. "Shhh, birdie. It will be alright." Prussia didn't need to ask Matthew why he was so upset. He just wished that he had gotten to Matthew's side sooner, he didn't want Matthew to be sad and it was all his fault that Matthew was like this.

_I'm so sorry, birdie… Please forgive me…_

**A/N. IMPORTANT**

**Hello again! I hope you liked this chapter!**

**Next chapter will be all fluffy!**

**Okay, guys I need ideas. Because Matthew is feeling so upset, Prussia is going to take him somewhere to make him feel better. It would be great if you guys could give me some ideas for where Matthew and Prussia will go! **

**It will be much appreciated!**

**Please review! I would be so happy if you did!**


	14. Happenings in Black Forest

"Prussia, can I please just open my eyes?" Matthew asked quietly as Prussia held his hands over Mattie's eyes.

"Kesesesesese~ Sorry birdie, but then it would ruin the surprise!"

"Where are we going and why, eh?"

"Birdie, where we are going is a secret but I am taking you here because I want to make it up to you for what stupid France did yesterday!" Prussia exclaimed, while making sure Matthew didn't run into a pole.

Matthew stiffened at what the albino said, and Prussia knew instantly that he said the wrong thing. "Listen, I'm sorry birdie. I shouldn't have brought that up, hell, I should have been there to save you before it got out of hand."

"It's okay, I'm fine. Really…"

But, Prussia knew it wasn't fine when he felt the warm tears on his hands from streaming down the blonde's face. Taking his hands off of Matthew's eyes, he brought the blonde into a tight hug. Matthew stiffened at first, not sure what to do. But, almost immediately he leaned into the hug and buried his face in Prussia's neck. Prussia felt the warm tears on his neck and wished that he hadn't of said anything.

_Stupid France for making birdie cry…_

Remembering where he was taking Matthew to he slowly eased out of the hug. Matthew reluctantly let go of Prussia and turned his head away so the albino couldn't see his puffy eyes and tear stained face. Leaning in close, Prussia took Matthew's face in his hands and gently wiped the remaining tears away.

"Come on, birdie! This is meant to be fun! Lets not think about the past or future, just what is happening now!" With that, Prussia took Matthew's hand in his own and continued walking to their destination, not caring to cover Matthew's eyes.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Prussia where are we?" Matthew hesitantly asked as he looked nervously around the forest they were currently walking through.

"Kesesesesese~ This is Black Forest, I thought you would have heard of it birdie!" Prussia glanced over his shoulder at the curious boy.

"Why are we here? I-I mean, why did we come here? What is so special about this place that you wanted to show it to me?"

"This forest has many different tracks! Each turn takes you to a different place! I still haven't visited every single place this forest leads to yet, I was hoping that I would be able to find a few more with you." Matthew could have sworn he saw Prussia blushing, but he just shrugged it off as his imagination.

Walking down the forest trail they came across many different paths but ignored them all. They were heading deeper and deeper into the forest and Matthew was starting to worry. What if they couldn't find their way back?

Prussia noticed his crushes nervousness and squeezed Matthew's hand, that he didn't realise he was still holding, in reassurance.

"Listen, birdie. We will be fine, trust me. Oh, and if all else fails and we end up lost and cant find any food, I promise you I wont try and eat you. In fact you can eat me if you want to!" Prussia grinned over his shoulder at the blonde.

"Thanks Prussia, but I think I'll be fine."

"No worries then."

Not long after did they come across a wide river blocking their path.

"What are we going to do now?" Matthew asked, letting go of Prussia's hand and walked closer to the river, inspecting it.

"Look, there are rocks going across the river. We can cross walking from rock to rock." Prussia said looking at the trail of rocks leading to the opposite bank.

"Okay… But, the water is going pretty fast… We might fall off and hurt ourselves, eh?" Matthew was starting to panic and Prussia grabbed his hand once again in reassurance.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to save you." Prussia grinned and brought Matthew closer to the rushing water. Cautiously stepping out onto the first rock he ventured further into the river, making sure not to let go of Matthew at all.

Prussia was just about to step on the bank when he felt Matthew's hand leave his.

"PRUSSIA!" Prussia turned in time to Matthew falling back into the rapids. Not thinking, the albino reached for Matthew's small hand. Grabbing it he pulled Matthew back up before he hit the water and they both went toppling onto the bank.

Prussia opened his eyes and saw Matthew lying on top of him. Smiling softly he ran his hand through Matthew's hair which caused the blonde to open his eyes and blush at the position they were in.

"Ya alright, birdie?" Prussia asked quietly, just loud enough for Matthew to hear him, which was quite unlike the loud Prussian.

"Y-Yeah, I-I am fine…" Matthew tripped over his words as got off the albino. Prussia went to get up himself when he saw a hand reaching out for him to take. Looking up he saw Matthew blushing and averting his gaze from the Prussian's crimson stare. Not liking the lack of attention, Prussia smirked and grabbed Matthew's hand. But, instead of getting to his feet he instead brought Matthew back down to his level.

Matthew tried to get back into a sitting position, but was pushed down by the Prussian who decided to sit on the blonde, knees on either side of the boy's waist.

"P-Prussia… W-What a-are you d-doing?" Matthew was blushing so madly it would put Romano to shame. "P-P-Pruss-" But Matthew was cut off when he felt Prussia's lips pressed against his own. Matthew felt his own heart beating rapidly, but it was just because he had never been kissed before, right? He surely didn't have any feelings for the Prussian, right? He only met him yesterday… yet he had still slept in the same bed with him… The more Matthew thought about it, the more he thought that this feeling in his stomach couldn't merely be a first kiss… Could it be something more?

Matthew was interrupted from his thoughts when he realised he was kissing Prussia back. But, no matter how much he denied it he couldn't help but love the feeling of the Prussian's lips on his own… Snapped out of his fantasy by Prussia running his tongue across Matthew's bottom lip, Matthew gasped and pushed the albino away, quickly getting to his feet.

"Aaah, b-birdie! I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that to you! Especially after what happened last night. I'm really sorry, please forgive me!" Prussia begged, now standing up and holding Matthew's hands in his own.

"I-It's fine, Prussia. Really, it's fine." Matthew whispered and shyly smiled at Prussia. Prussia just returned the smile with a cheeky grin.

"Well, we should be-" But, stopping mid-sentence he looked ahead of them.

"What it is Prussia?" Matthew asked.

Not answering the boy, Prussia took hold of Matthew's hand once more and walked across the forest trail. The further they walked the more Matthew could hear the sound of laughter and music. It sounded wonderful and lively and he couldn't wait to see what was lying ahead.

Taking a sharp turn they immediately found themselves faced with a celebration. They were looking at a little village, balloons and streamers littered the houses and grassy field that lay next to it. Small children were chasing each other and laughing loudly. The adults were seated at several tables, eating and drinking with each other.

"H-Hello, misters?" Matthew and Prussia looked down to see a small girl with black braids look up at them. "W-Would you like to join our celebration?" She asked shyly, a faint blush playing over her cheeks.

"Yes! I think that would be wonderful! What do you think, birdie?" Prussia exclaimed before Matthew could talk.

"Yeah… That does sound like fun." Matthew said as the little girl lead them towards the large table of adults.

**A/N.**

**Hahaha! Three updates in 1 day! Aren't I doing swell? I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! There shall be more PruCan on the way!**

**I don't exactly know what to do the celebration on, so if you guys have any ideas please share them with me. If not then I will just come up with my own!  
**

**Anyway, see you guys later!**

**I shall update again tomorrow. I'm going to be trying for two chapters! **

**Ciao!**


	15. A Very Long Night

"A birthday party? I wonder what the festivals would be like, if this was the celebration for the birthdays…" Matthew trailed off as he looked around the field. Streamers and balloons lined the field and nearby houses. Kids were running back and forth through various games that the adults had assembled around the place. Many different types of foods were covering the oak tables and a large stereo was being set up on the end of one of the tables.

"Kesesesesese~ this is awesome! I wish I got to have birthday parties like this! Wait… I do!" Prussia burst out laughing and swung his arm around Matthew's shoulder. "You wouldn't mind if we joined you, right?" Prussia asked looking at the adults surrounding the table.

"P-Pruss- I mean, Gil, we shouldn't intrude on their party." Matthew whispered to the albino, quickly remembering the Prussians human name.

"Don't be daft! It's fine! Enjoy life while you can, isn't that right?" One of the men laughed. "You guys can join, don't worry. Join the games, dig into the food. Do whatever you like!"

And with that Prussia was dragging Mattie to a table of different cakes.

"Come on, birdie! You have to try this cake!" Prussia exclaimed holding out a dark chocolate cake.

"What is it?" Matthew asked, gently taking the cake from Prussia's hands.

"It's a Black Forest cake! It's awesome since we are right next to the Black Forest!"

Matthew chuckled at the Prussian's over enthusiasm.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

It was starting to get dark when the adults started setting up a bonfire.

"Hey, Prussia?"

"What is it, birdie?" Prussia looked up at the blonde. Matthew had to try and not laugh at the albino's foamy moustache he had gotten from the beer he was just drinking.

"Don't you think we should get back to Germanys house? I mean, it is getting dark."

"Kesesesese~ Birdie, we have to stay for longer! The party is just getting started! Come on, please~" Prussia asked, placing his beer on the table and grabbing Matthews hands in his own. Mattie tried not to laugh at the ridiculous face Prussia was pulling.

"Prussia… Please… I-I want to go back… I-I don't want t-to stay at another party… Please…" Matthew stuttered out, remembering what happened at the party at Germany's house. Matthew felt tears threatening to spill over and quickly blinked a couple of times to get rid of them.

Prussia's eyes widened in realisation. Quickly grabbing his beer and sculling the rest of it down he grabbed Matthews hand and quickly walked to the forest.

"Hey! Where do you guys think you are going?" They both turned when they heard the voice behind them. "Come on guys! You can't leave now, the party is just getting started!" One of the men that had been previously setting up the bonfire walked up to them.

"But, it is getting late. We should really-" Prussia tried to get out of the situation, he didn't want to make Matthew uncomfortable here.

"You guys don't need to worry! You two can just stay at the motel over there." The man pointed over to one of the buildings near the field.

"No, we really shou-"

"Okay. We can stay the night here."

Prussia turned to face Matthew.

"Birdie…"

"No it is fine. We can't ditch out on the party now, right?" Matthew shyly smiled at Prussia. But, Prussia didn't buy it, he knew Matthew wasn't comfortable with this situation, but yet he still tried to get into it.

"See! Your friend likes the idea, come one! Have some fun!" The man then turned on his heels and headed towards the bonfire. Matthew smiled once again at Prussia then followed the man, the albino had no choice but to follow the blonde.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

Matthew and Prussia were both currently leaning against a table, watching couple dancing around to an upbeat song next to the raging bonfire.

Prussia was drinking beer while Matthew was sipping at some foreign soft drink he didn't know the name of. Was that even a good idea? He didn't know, but Prussia said it was fine. So Matthew trusted his judgement. Was that also even a good idea? Matthew didn't know the answer to that either, he would just have to wait and see.

Matthew looked out over the dancing couples and his gaze rested on a young girl, around the same age as himself. She was staring at something with hope in her eyes, he didn't know what though. Following her gaze, he noticed it landed on the albino next to him.

Matthew felt something wrench his heart, a pain that he couldn't explain. Maybe he should stop drinking the soft drink… Or maybe he was just tired, a lot of stuff had happened recently. But, that didn't really explain the pain in his heart.

That girl could look at Prussia however she wanted. It's not like Matthew had feelings for the albino…. Right? His mind drifted back to the kiss they had shared earlier that day. His felt his heart thumping in his chest, it rang in his ears so loudly all he could hear was the thumping of his heart. The boy looked over at Prussia to see if the albino was able to hear it, but the Prussian was paying the blonde no attention but had his eyes fixed on the raging bonfire.

Matthew smiled to himself, bringing his gaze down to the grass.

But, his head snapped back up when he saw the girl heading their way. Her gaze was locked straight on Prussia. The way she looked at Prussia made Matthew's heart thump louder than before and he felt that same pain in his heart. Was he… jealous?

He didn't need to be jealous, right? Prussia wasn't his… He couldn't… No! He couldn't… Was he in love with Prussia?

Matthew shook his head clear of those thoughts. He couldn't be in love with Prussia! For one thing he had to finish that adventure-thing, he didn't have any time to be in love with anyone. And secondly he had only knew Prussia for about 3 days.

The girl was standing in front of Prussia, she was nervously playing with the hem of her frilly pink shirt. It took Prussia a couple of seconds to realise she was there. When he did he just looked at her with a questioning expression which caused her to look at the ground, blushing furiously. Mathew tried to look away from the scene next to him, it hurt too much. But, no matter how much he wanted to… He couldn't.

"Ja?" Prussia finally spoke up, startling the girl from her inspection of a very interesting piece of dirt.

"Um… I-I was w-wondering if you w-would like to d-d-dance with m-me…" The girl's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence. Her face was bright red and she looked anywhere but at Prussia.

Prussia looked over at Matthew who quickly diverted his gaze from Prussia, looking over at the bonfire where Prussia was previously staring at.

Matthew felt Prussia's gaze leave him, and the albino sighed placing his beer on the oak table.

"U-Uh… sure." Prussia replied with walking over to where the other couples were dancing.

The girl looked over at him, surprise written all over her face. She obviously didn't expect him to say yes. A toothy smile covered the girls face and she giggled as she followed Prussia over to the dancing couples.

Once the two of them reached the other couples the song instantly changed to a slower song. The girl instantly placed her hand in Prussia's much larger ones and placed her other hand on his shoulder. Matthew saw that Prussia had put his hand, very reluctantly, on the girl's waist. Then… the two started dancing.

Matthew noticed straight away that Prussia was actually a very good dancer. The albino caught the blondes gaze halfway through the song. Matthew quickly diverted his gaze, feeling blood rushing to his cheeks.

The violet-eyed boy sighed.

_This was going to be a very long night…_

**A/N.**

**Haha! I am not dead!**

**Yes, I have updated. I am very sorry everyone! I had lost inspiration before but now it is back!**

**I gained the inspiration back at midnight! **

**Sorry I couldn't update sooner, I had to go to Coffs for a while and I couldn't find my internet stick! ;A; **

**But, it is all good and I can update again!**

**I am actually starting to come up with another fanfiction! **

**How does a Spamano one sound this time? And how does Antonio being kidnapped by the Italian mafia sound like? That is all the hints I am giving you for my upcoming fanfiction! **

**See ya later!**

**Ve~ Meow!**


	16. Come Dance With Me

~~~~Prussia's POV~~~~

Prussia was staring at the raging bonfire that was going on in the middle of the field. Many couples were dancing around to the music next to the fierce fire. He sipped his beer while he looked at the different shades of yellow and orange the fire produced. It was quite magnificent.

It took Prussia a couple of seconds to realise that a girl was standing in front of him. He gave her a questioning look and she immediately blushed looking at the ground. What was up with this girl?

"Ja?"

"Um… I-I was w-wondering if you w-would like to d-d-dance with m-me…" The girl's quiet voice trailed off at the end of the sentence.

Feeling Matthews gaze on him, he looked over at the blonde. The boy quickly diverted his gaze to the bonfire. Prussia took his gaze off of Matthew and sighed. He actually wanted to spend more time with Matthew but it seemed like the blonde didn't really want the same. Wait… Why did his heart hurt when he thought that? It must be nothing, he shook it off and placed his beer on the oak table.

"U-Uh… sure." He replied to the girl and started walking towards the other dancing couples. He quickly heard the young girl scurrying after him.

It was just his luck that when they reached the other couples the music changed to a slow song. The girl instantly put her hand with Prussia's and her other hand on his shoulder. Prussia reluctantly put his hand on her waist and then they started dancing. Prussia didn't know why but doing this simple action with this girl made his stomach churn.

Halfway through the song Prussia looked over at Matthew and saw the boy looking at him. Matthew quickly looked away and Prussia saw a blush creeping up the boys cheeks. Prussia smirked, but it soon fell when he felt a blush creeping onto his cheeks.

_It must be nothing, _Prussia thought to himself. _Probably just the beer… That or the fire. It is quite hot…_

~~~~Matthew's POV~~~~

Matthew watched Prussia dance around with the girl on the second song. It wasn't as slow as the first one, a more upbeat catchy song. But, Prussia still had his hand on the girl's waist.

The sight of that made the pain come back to his heart. Did he really like Prussia? He couldn't…

_Dammit! I can't believe I am in love with him! I have only known his for 3 days… I don't have time for this…_

Matthew was interrupted from his thoughts when a girl around the same age as himself came over to him.

"Excuse me… Would you like to dance with me?" The girl wasn't shy like the one that asked Prussia, but there was a faint blush on the girl's cheeks.

"Um…" Matthew looked over to where Prussia was once dancing, but the albino wasn't there and the girl he was dancing with was gone too.

_Must have left with the girl to somewhere more private._

"Okay, sure." Matthew said and the girl grabbed the boys hand and led the way to the couples dancing.

The two were about halfway to the dance floor when an arm wrapped its self around Matthew's waist and pulled him away from the girls grasp.

"Sorry, but birdie is with me now!" Matthew looked up to see the one holding him was Prussia.

"B-But, he was going to dance with me!" The girl exclaimed trying to reach for Matthew's hand, but the blonde was pulled behind Prussia, out of the girls reach.

"G-Gilbert! W-What are you d-doing! W-We were d-dancing!" The other girl that was previously dancing with Prussia came and stood beside the other girl.

"Sorry you two. But I am going to be busy with my friend." Prussia winked at the two girls and led Matthew away from them.

"P-Prussia! W-Where are we going?" Matthew asked looking down at their entwined hands.

"Somewhere more private, birdie!" Prussia looked over his shoulder at the boy and grinned.

~~~~Time-Skip~~~~

"Prussia… Why aren't we back at the party?" Matthew hesitantly asked.

"I told you, somewhere more private! Plus, we can get away from those annoying giggling girls! Kesesesese~" Prussia laughed downing his beer that he had pulled from somewhere.

"You should really stop drinking beer. It isn't good for you." Matthew said picking up the grass they were sitting on.

"Kesesesesese~ But beer is one of the main things that make me awesome! Bruder and mine blood is made out of beer!"

"I doubt that is true… But, whatever floats your boat."

"It does float my boat!" Prussia laughed and winked at Matthew. "And you know what else floats my boat?"

"What?" Matthew looked up from the grass just in time to have Prussia's lips connect with his own. It was a simple quick and soft kiss, but it was enough to make Matthew's heart flutter.

"Now come on! Let's get back to the party!" Prussia quickly got back on his feet and started walking towards the bonfire.

Matthew got to his feet and watched Prussia walk away. He pressed his fingers to his lips and felt them tingle from where Prussia's lips were.

"Come on, birdie! Let's not keep them waiting!" Prussia called from down the road.

Matthew quickly ran to catch up to Prussia. The albino smiled at him and grabbed the blonde's hand, then continued walking towards the party.

**A/N **

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It is kind of just a filler chapter, but there will be fluffiness next chapter and then the story will keep going on with the adventure.**

**I feel like the story will end soon. I really enjoy writing this story and I don't want it to end ;A;**

**Unfortunately it does though… But, don't worry! It's ending will be terrifically awesome! I will make sure of that! I will make sure it gets to at least chapter 20 before it ends. Maybe even 25?! **

**Hahahah! Anyway, see ya guys later!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	17. Fireworks

"G-Gil… Do we really have to do this?" Matthew asked trying to get out of Prussia's grip while the albino pulled the poor blonde towards the dancing couples.

"Kesesesese~ of course we do, birdie!" They were now surrounded by the twirling couples. "Its okay birdie! Just follow my lead!"

Prussia started dancing and Matthew soon started copying him, just not as enthusiastic and with a red face. The music soon started to slow and Matthew's face got redder when Prussia wrapped his arms around the boy's waist and brought the blonde closer to him.

"G-Gil, w-w-what are you d-doing?!"

"Dancing, birdie. Kesesesese~ what does it look like?" Prussia whispered in the boy's ear, making Matthew shiver against the warm breath.

Prussia smirked and pulled Matthew even closer until there was no room between them. Matthew felt his cheeks become hot and he tried to avert his gaze, anywhere except at Prussia.

The albino noticed this and brought his finger under Matthew's chin and lifted the boy's head up.

Violet eyes met crimson eyes. Prussia started leaning in to close the space between their mouths but was interrupted by a sudden yell behind them.

Matthew quickly jumped out of Prussia's arms and turned to where the shout came from. The boy's eyes widened when he saw someone with a large bag of fireworks.

"Kesesesese~ are those fireworks?! This is going to be awesome!" Matthew heard Prussia exclaim from behind him. He smiled but it soon fell when he remembered that Prussia probably forgot about what they were about to do.

"Kesesesese~"

Matthew yelped when he felt someone dragging him away towards a tall building. The boy struggled to get out of the persons grip.

"L-Let me go! P-Please!"

"Kesesesese~ Calm down, birdie! It's just me!" Matthew looked up and just made up Prussia's figure in the dark.

"S-S-Sorry… I didn't know…" Matthew trailed off when the Prussian started laughing.

"I said don't worry about it, birdie! Now come one, I need to show you something quickly!"

~~~Time-Skip~~~~

It took Matthew and Prussia a while to find a tall enough building, but soon they were sitting on the edge of the top of a building. Their legs were dangling as they looked up at the stars in the sky. Nobody had lit the fireworks yet so they were patiently waiting for the bright wonders to light up the dark sky.

Matthew felt Prussia's gaze on him but chose to ignore it for now. After about 5 minutes Matthew looked over at Prussia and saw his gaze on him.

"Y-Yes?" Prussia closed his eyes and grinned.

"You are really adorable, you know that birdie?" Matthew felt the blood run up to his cheeks, which was happening a lot recently.

"N-N-No I am not…" Matthew tried gazing back at the sky but Prussia's gaze was too distracting so he had to look back at the albino.

"You know I didn't forget. I still remember what I was going to do."

"What do you mean? What were you going to do?" Matthew tilted his head at the smirking Prussian.

Before Matthew could figure out what was going on, Prussia had closed the gap between them. Matthew's eyes widened in surprise but he soon found himself kissing back.

Not long after, Matthew was lying on the cold cement roof while Prussia was on top of him. Matthew gasped as Prussia started kissing down his neck, planting light butterfly kisses on the sensitive skin which made the blonde squirm underneath him. Prussia smirked against Matthew's skin and continued to tease the poor boy. Both their clothes were still on and Matthew was glad for that, he didn't think he was ready to go any further with the Prussian.

Suddenly, Prussia and Matthew jumped at a sudden bang. Looking up they saw someone had lit the fireworks and they were exploding in the sky. Matthew smiled and sat up causing Prussia to end up on his lap.

"A-Ah, Prussia! G-Get off my lap. Y-You are r-really heavy and you a-are squashing me!" Matthew exclaimed trying to push the Prussian off of him.

"Kesesesesese~ sorry birdie." Prussia stood up and held out his hand for Matthew.

"Thanks."

Once again they were staring up at the sky, but now they were watching the fireworks.

Prussia looked over at Matthew and smiled when he saw the smile adorning the blonde's face. Quickly wrapping his arms around Matthew's waist he pulled the boy onto his lap.

"W-What are you doing P-Prussia?!" Matthew stammered a blush once again creeping onto his cheeks.

"Don't worry birdie! Just relax."

Matthew slowly eased into Prussia's hold and looked up at the fireworks brightening the sky. Matthew wished that they could just stop time at that exact moment, but of course that was not possible. Instead he would just enjoy what was happening at the moment, and that meant staying in the albino's arms.

**A/N**

**Aah, sorry. Cheesy ending? Wait! That came out wrong! There are still many chapters! Don't worry! Anyway, I hope you guys liked the chapter.**

**I know that it's a short chapter and I am very sorry about that! But, I kind of had a writer's block but I still managed to write something!**

**Prussia and Matthew will go back to Germany's house next chapter and then it will get back on with the quest! :D**

**Well, see ya guys later!  
Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
